


No soy ella

by Albiux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azkaban, Battle of Hogwarts, Gen, aunque no es ella, culpan de sus pecados, despierta en azkaban, es una black, no está loca, no quiere estar ahi, pasa de los treinta, sirius es un idiota
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albiux/pseuds/Albiux
Summary: No podía creer que estuviera ahi, siempre pensó reencarnar en algún personaje canónico, pero nunca en una infame loca que pasa de sus treinta años en un mundo mágico en plenos inicios de la última guerra.Harry Potter era la historia favorita de su hermana, pero no suya y ahora tenía que sobrevivir como Bellatrix Lastrange....¡Ella no está loca!
Kudos: 5
Collections: Harry Potter Fic





	1. Prólogo

Prólogo 

* * *

Despertar siempre fue algo ruidoso en las mañanas sobretodo en el invierno en su hogar, el frío podía sentirlo conforme siguió buscando alguna frazada todavía media dormida, frunció el ceño al sentir que tenía que levantarse a recoger su cubierta si quería dormir calientita... tocó el suelo todavía con los ojos cerrados intentando palmear su alrededor sin éxito. 

Cayéndose patéticamente ante la falta de espacio en su cama.

A lo mejor es que se encontraba media dormida que no se dio cuenta de la falta de colchón en su cama, el frío tacto del cemento pasó desapercibido... si no fuera hasta que la falta de dimensión de su lugar de descanso que se orillo a tener un brusco despertar ante la aparatosa caída. 

-Maldita sea...quien me movió mi cama - no sabía si era lógico lo que la mujer decía para luego olfatear el olor de su boca -Por dios...estoy segura que me lave los dientes - gruñó molesta para mirar por primera vez el lugar.

Alzándose de golpe pero con ligeras protestas de su cuerpo.

-Callate bruja -detrás de una puerta tosca una voz golpeó con fuerzas llamando su atención -La loca ya perdió la cordura -se burló. 

La mujer se miró inquieta, horrorizada pero como toda una adulta se mantuvo firme con tranquilidad, ¿la secuestraron? ¿dónde demonio estaba? y más aún ¿entiende el ingles? 

No era muy buena en el idioma a pesar de tener muchas horas de estudio, odio el idioma y no era la mejor pero por cuestiones laborales lo manejaba muy básico.

-¿Donde estoy? - pregunto tratando de no hacer muecas por el olor proveniente de su interior, esperaba que la salud bucal no se viera afectada al respecto.

-La loca perdió la cordura...como todo un black - el carcelero golpeo los barrotes con firmeza y burla -Oh, no vendrá tu querido señor - se carcajeo abiertamente ignorando el rostro contorsionado de duda de la mujer.

-¿Señor? -cuestionó abiertamente y cuando el carcelero iba a incitar más su bulling hacia ella un estruendo la hizo volar a través de la habitación ignorado el grito ahogado de alguien siendo torturado detrás de la puerta.

Una sombra la llamó a través del agujero con un aire petulante.

-Es hora de irnos Bella - escucho al enmascarado con frialdad.

-¿Bella? - cuestionó intrigada por tal situacion, no se llamaba Bella...estaba segura de ello, frunció el ceño para reclamar cuando de un empujó fue lanzada a otro lugar.

-Bienvenida querida Bellatrix Lastrange - una voz llamó con familiaridad y se abstuvo de dar un paso hacia atrás cuando el individuo salió entre las sombras.

Estaba rodeada, las sombras se cernía sobre ella....trago grueso, era imposible, se miró las manos por un momento no tratando de atar los pensamientos que venían a su mente.

Conocía ese nombre, sabía de quien era.... pero su propia lógica la apuntaba tan lejos.

-Creo que los dementores absorvieron hasta la última cordura en nuestra querida Bellatrix - con un aire petulante un hombre apareció junto al que la recibió con su gesto agrio.

Pero aún si era burla del libro o memes, conocía ese grasiento cabello....en verdad necesitaba hacer algo si era el personaje que creia.

Trago grueso tanteando sus posibilidades, asi que con una sonrisa segura y un acto que seguro le daría un Oscar miró al individuo confiando ciegamente en el conocimiento que tiene que aunque breve conoce.

-Mi señor - con facilidad ganándose una mirada de confianza absoluta....estaba frita pero era su único camino seguro.

Por dentro moría de miedo, quería gritar, llorar y deprimirse, salir corriendo y olvidar que esto estaba sucediendo, pero sentía la desconfianza del resto en sus acciones así que abrazo la única oportunidad de no probar un cruciatus de primera mano en un mundo que no es ficcion.

Maldijo al destino y su suerte.

Era Bellatrix Lastrange.

Y esperaba que este fuera de esos malos sueños.

Aunque se sentía tan real.


	2. Fingiendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es difícil superar, deprimirse y admitir que esto no era un sueño cuando la magia está presente, fingir es difícil pero no imposible más cuando todos dan por hecho que eres una loca, maniática que solo tiene ojos para alguien sin nariz.
> 
> ¿Como saldrá de esto?

Lo primero que hizo a estar sola con una varita es tratar de indagar en la mente de su propio cuerpo en búsqueda de algun indicio de información que pudiera ser util, ya sea una magia que arreglara su vestimenta o los dientes, su boca apesta y mirandose al espejo de mala gana se vio el desgaste de una cárcel en sus finos rasgos.

Nunca fue asi, de echo no se consideraba alguien adepto a las apariencias, pero estaba segura que no era sano el rostro que le regresaba la mirada, superando el trauma de no ver su viejo reflejo.

Podría ser linda si olvidas las arrugas por su falta de alimento, su palidez era peligrosa y sus dedos flacos se podían romper con facilidad.

Recomponiendose ante la interrupción de un hombre que conocía ya, Severus era agrio pasando como dueño del cuarto con una caja llena de suministros que flotaba perezosamente- Aquí esta lo necesario, necesitas descansar y tomar esto unas cuantas veces - la miro con un ojo critico.

Pero en el fondo se intimidada por lo frío y despectivo que se escuchaba.

Diría gracias pero sería el primer delator de que no era la Bellatrix que esperan rescataron de Azkaban -Cuando tendremos la primera reunión pregunto mejor para ignorar la mirada de dicho individuo en una fingida presunsion, en verdad merece el Oscar - Para ponerme al corriente - sonrió cuál loca.

Snape le regreso el gesto apretado -Mañana a las 9, siempre tan dedicada -lo último era sarcasmo pero no lo apuntaria.

-Claro que si...como los viejos tiempos - sonrió maniáticamente al recostarse en la cama fingiendo comodidad, el hombre se giro con su bata hondeando cual dramática escena y azotando la puerta.

Se dejó vencer por un momento, miró la caja, luego la varita y decidió comprobar un poco si tenía algo de memoria muscular.

Era una fortuna que los hechizos funcionarán, malo cuando explotó algo por su mal uso... al menos no la hizo ver sospechosa, la antes Black no tenía la mejor fama...así que aprovecho eso.

Tenía mucho que volver a recordar.

XXXXXXX

La reunión era intimidante y repulsiva conforme todos dieron indicios de sus distintas misiones, torturas o movimientos a un hombre petulante y soberbio, se preguntaba si esta gente sabía de su origen muggle o tan sólo de su propia concepción, no recuerda nada bien de la historia más que momentos claves.

Pero con su mente perdida en el horizonte aprovechando la fama de su anfitriona divago en distintos planes - Y tu bella iras con Lucius - Voldemort le llamó la atencion.

-Oh por fin algo de acción - sonrió como acostumbra en un tintinear de varita sobre la mesa de reuniones, para ser algo improvisado y rápido tenían un toque típico de elegancia britanica.

-No tan rápido Bella, solo iremos a ver algunos amigos - inquirió el que era su cuñado, un hombre alto, pálido y cabellos rubios del mismo estilo.

-Aww - hizo un puchero, no era tan difícil ser de esa manera... le gustaba exagerar.

-No te desesperes querida - Voldemort tuvo el descaro de mirarla con unos ojos serpentínos extraños.

-Bien - se recargo cómicamente en la mesa ignorando la mirada del resto de los presentes.

Al menos estaba mejor informada de los movimientos de los villanos.... pero no podía hacer mucho si continuaba encerrada, ¿escaparia? ¿a dónde iria? tantas cosas y sin dinero, conocimiento o conexiones.

Odiaba estar a oscuras y atada a un lado que no le apetece.

Quería encontrar una manera de prepararse y no dar un paso erróneo directo a su muerte.

Mirar a Voldemort platicando con Snape y otra persona fue el indicativo de que podría salir, tenía todavía que comer y tomarse esas amargas pócimas que le dieron, que aunque feas estaban haciendo milagros con su propio fisico.

Tenía que comenzar a movilizarse.

XXXXXXXX


	3. Sobreviviendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La ahora Bellatrix finge ser alguien que no es y es aterrador darse cuenta de lo censurado que estaba el libro.
> 
> Al final de cuentas era un relato para todas las edades, concentrado sólo en el punto de vista del protagonista.

Sobreviviendo 

* * *

Caminar con unos tacones es peligroso, más con un vestido antiguo cernido a su figura que resaltan sus curvas y sobretodo su cabello despeinado. 

Cualquiera diría que es la pinta de una loca, pero era mejor esto que su anterior apariencia. 

Aunque prefería jeans y playeras o algo más cómodo no podía rechazar la reposición de ropa por parte de los mortifagos, que según conocían su estilo. 

-Vaya te ves mejor--un seguidor comento mirando con desfachatez su apariencia, para ser británico y un noble, era incómodo para ella ser víctima de ese tipo de miradas.

-pierdete en una zanja y muere - gruñó con un gesto loco al hombre que solo rodó los ojos y le regresó la mirada de "solo porque estas más loca" indignado por tal trató.

Sonrió victoriosa de ese tipo de bienvenidas, suficiente tenía con los pocos mortifagos en esa mansión abandonada. 

El movimiento era un poco más movido y según escucho tenía poco que el "señor" había ido a visitar a cierto maestro extranjero.

No recordaba como se llamaba, pero si sabía que participó en el torneo de los tres magos y que estaba asustado por el regreso del innombrable. 

Aún no tiene la fuerza para hacer algo más descarado... Todavía pensando en ver como salía de este enredó. 

-Vamos Bella - petulante su cuñado salió a su paso con un gesto de perpetuo desprecio.

-Vamos Lucy - sonrió de medio lado la mujer tratando de no dar un paso en falso - ¿Me extrañaste? - cuestionó en seguirlo con un ligero sonar de sus tacones.

Quería unos tenis pero tal vez después. 

El hombre solo giro con un olfatear orgulloso - no tenemos tiempo de niñerias - regaño. 

-Eres aburrido - con un inflar de mejillas contesto mirando con diversión la frustración del hombre. 

En verdad necesitaba salir de ese lugar, incluso ella quería tiempo a solas para saber que pasó con su alma y cuerpo. 

¿Porque estaba en ese lugar? Pero con el movimiento mortifago y al parecer las preparaciones de la guerra se resignó a postergar su shock nervioso en pro de mantenerse con vida. 

No quería averiguar si la muerte la lanzaría a su cuerpo o no. 

Con un estirar sintió como fue llevada a otro lado, asegurándose de alejarse de este tipo de lugares si tiene oportunidad. 

Sonrió como loca ante una casa noble. 

Al parecer era tiempo de revivir pactos y Voldemort estaba trayendo viejos simpatizantes. 

-Dejame la diplomacia a mi - con un arqueo el platinado la miro con desdén sin perder el paso en ese suelo elegante de piedra caliza. 

La vista era sorprendente, victoriana y elegante.. Encogiendose de hombros por la advertencia. 

No es como si quisiera decir algo. 

Solo quería irse. 

* * *

No era del tipo que detectaba mentiras, pero era observadora en ocasiones en pro del diseño y su trabajo. 

Así que sabía, por programas policíacos que está gente solo era doble cara. 

Con una sonrisa apretada los viejos encargados de la mansión y dueños de una cantidad modesta de dinero los recibieron con alabanzas de su maestro y hazañas de la guerra anterior. 

-Él estará complacido con que vuelvan a invertir para la grandeza que merecemos - Lucius se escuchaba confiado de la promesa de un futuro mejor.

Voldemort hizo su trabajo bien en ser un hitler mágico, pero sin grandes hazañas y campañas hostentosas. 

Tipico de un megalomano, oportunista y manipulador entre otras cosas.

-Oh no hemos olvidado - inquirió uno de los viejos con un gesto arrogante.

La ahora mortifago miraba enl intercambio curiosa de esta situación... La gente es mala y busca la oportunidad de que alguien más haga el sucio trabajo. 

Por el bien mayor o mejor por el bien de sus intereses.

Saliendo por la puerta grande como viejos conocidos dieron la vuelta para caminar al punto de traslado. 

-Me sorprende que te comportaras- el rubio no la miro, manteniendo su andar presuntuoso.

-¡nah! No me interesa - con desdén apuntó con su varita en un ondeo poco cuidado.

-Por un momento pensé que era por la vieja etiqueta black- con burla y desprecio comentó el otro.

Poco le importa a qué tipo de relación tenía con sus parientes, pero sabía que de al menos Sirius era poco favorable.

Con sus hermanas en cambio sólo con una tenía contacto, siendo que era seguidora de los pensamientos de purificación de su marido. 

Torció la boca y no dijo nada más al sentir el tirón de nuevo. 

-Me voy a dormir - negó decir nada más para ir a su recámara, cerrar con rapidez la puerta y aferrarse a su cordura.

Al menos no torturaron a nadie, pero era cuestión de tiempo para tener que hacer algo más activo. 

Con algunos hechizos de protección, silencio y lo demás se quito los tacones sintiendo el suelo frio.

Trono su cuello mirándose nuevo en el espejo... Tenía que tener un factor sorpresa, suspiró con negación en ponerse depresiva para mirar su falta de músculos. 

Tendría que hacer una rutina especial si quería tener algo con lo cual trabajar.

Torció más su boca, nunca fue alguien que amaba el ejercicio pero al ver sus posibilidades desempolvo ligeros conocimientos de su vida.

* * *

Trató de fingir estar bien, pero su cuerpo dolía por la presión de una rutina leve. 

¡Solo hizo menos de 30 repeticiones y su cuerpo se sentía pésimo!

Tipico de un cuerpo que nunca ha hecho ejercicio dependiendo solo de su magia. 

-No dormiste bien - Snape frunció el ceño juzgandola en silencio.

-No, estaba emocionada por torturar gente que el sol salió muy rápido - con desapego suspiró en derrota en medio de unos cuartos solos.

-Pronto será el momento, querida Bella - Voldemort hacia su entrada.

Y con otra actuación sonrió cuál niño ante su mesías. 

Hipócrita pero quería vivir. 

-Oh mi señor - llamó con lealtad absoluta reteniendose de morderse la lengua.

Snape hacia lo mismo pero más a su estilo. 

-Pronto será tu momento, Lucius estará a cargo de la siguiente misión y necesita de tu apoyo - ordenó con facilidad.

Dicho rubio entraba a la sala orgulloso del encargo - No lo desepcionare señor - obediente y pomposo comentó.

Desapareciendo como vil rey en su tablero. 

-El me ha dejado a cargo Bella, así que espero que te comportes a la altura - ordenó secamente el rubio al desaparecer igual de orgulloso.

Suspiro ruidosamente, molesta por este tipo de acciones.

Snape salió sin despedirse dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Necesitaba comenzar a moverse... Incluso planear algo para el evento del ministerio que según recuerda es a finales del año.

Y donde un estúpido Harry se lanza al ataque como típico complejo de Salvador sin confianza en que los adultos lo ayudaran a salvar a su recién encontrado padrino.

Negó para sí misma. 

Quería prepararse. 

* * *

Las misiones al menos fueron más para acaparar dinero y diplomacia... Se mantuvo quieta lo suficiente como para dejar al rubio hablar.

Pero ese día fue diferente, Voldemort la citó a su despacho y muchos le dieron miradas extrañas.

-Oh mi querida Bella - la serpiente se levantó recibiendola en el salón más iluminado de la casa que tiene de centro de comando.

Esta solo sonrió tratando de no mostrar su pánico por el tono dicho. 

Pero esas manos flacuchas y blancas comenzaron a recorrer su cuello y luego cabello. 

Las alarmas sonaban intermitentemente y algo le decía que no sólo era sirviente del vipero hombre. 

-Mi señor - con una sonrisa apretada se mantuvo en el mismo lugar.

-Lastrange me ha dicho que te mantienes bien - olfateo con su no nariz.

-Si - trago grueso mientras el juicio seguía en su figura.

-Snape hizo un buen trabajo en reponerte - añadió descarado el hombre como si lo que dijera fuera lo mejor de la vida.

Su mente corría a mil por horas. 

-Si, me siento algo mejor pero últimamente tengo dolor - suspiró usando su propio malestar típico de alguien que hace ejercicio.

-Eso es triste - el hombre se sentó - Esperare entonces a nuestro encuentro - añadió.

Ella solo sonrió para despedirse y tratar de no hacer nada que le indicará el asco que le daba el hombre.

Su sangre corría rápido mientras sus posibilidades se acortaban.

¡Eso no venía en el libro o películas!

Manteniendo su porte loco y sonrisa corrió a su cuarto a lavarse... No quería imaginarse que cosas ha hecho este cuerpo para tener ese tipo de atenciones. 

Era la más leal... Pero ¿a que precio?

Volvió su estómago de la poca comida que ha tenido. 

Tenía que escapar pronto. 


	4. Sueños no placenteros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La ahora Bellatrix está desesperada por encontrar una salida después de cierta pesadilla tan real que la perturbo por completo, aunque eso signifique tener que ir a cierta mansión para buscar información de ayuda en sus problemas Mortifagos.
> 
> Escapar no será fácil si no se deshace de algunas cosas.
> 
> ¿Porque a ella?

Era una oscuridad fogosa conforme su conciencia se daba cuenta de ese extraño sueño que plagaba su mente, sentía las caricias de su acompañante subiendo por sus curvas mientras ella cerraba los ojos intentando mantenerse cuerda entre su mente caliente, sentía la respiración de esa persona subir poco a poco a través de sus pechos.

Era vicioso, era tosco... pero poco le importaba conforme se sentía más perdida.

-Bella - la voz era sedosa pero salvaje que aunque no era su nombre se entregó.

Sintió como sus piernas eran apresados por dos manos firmes mientras sentía como sus cuerpos se pegaban en una danza peligrosa que le hacía sentirse más y más inconforme de lo poco entregado.

Abriendo los ojos ante la nula participación del hombre del quién quería mas... pero cuando noto los razgos, los ojos viperos regresandole con burla las caricias entregadas mientras con su lengua larga acariciaba sus pechos apresados entre sus manos blancas el horror se pinto por completo trastornando lo que antes fue placer.

-No te gusta querida Bella- insistió el hombre con suavidad mientra apretaba más y más sus pechos, empujando más su cuerpo en una entrega casi consumada... sentía su parte contra la suya sin entrar por completo, quería alejarse... quería gritar pero nada salía de su boca más que ruidos extraños que no quería expresar.

Fue cuando de golpe se sentó en su cama vacia bañada en sudor completamente con su mirada perdida y con la sensación recurrente en su cuerpo, se sentía sucia, se tenía asco... corriendo rápidamente al baño para vomitar la poca cena que tuvo no sabiendo que tanto le afecto las indirectas de Voldemort días antes.

Se baño esa noche durante algunas horas antes de sentirse completamente satisfecha de nuevo.

No podía fingir más tiempo este engaño.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto y poca ayuda de afuera era confiable a la cual acudir.

-Estoy perdida - gruñó molesta consigo misma para mirarse al espejo para caer en su antebrazo donde la marca maldita yacía descansando descaradamente.

Porque podría huir pero sabía que esa maldición implicaba que podía ser conjurada de alguna manera, podría cortarse el brazo o hacer algo al respecto.

Tal vez necesitaría investigar en algún lado.

¿Pero como sin ser sospechosa?

Trago grueso ante lo que fuera seria insistente si el hombre continuaba dándole miradas codiciosas.

Estaba muerta....Solo no le han avisado.

* * *

Era bueno ser pariente de los Malfoy si podía entrar a su casa como cualquier otra persona y aliviada de que su alma no fuera identificada dentro de las barreras de sangre o la chimenea, algo inquieta por la poca formación mágica que no enorgulleceria a su hermana quien era fanática de hueso colorado y hacían fanfic relacionados con el tema.

Los extrañaba pero ahora en este momento ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de deprimirse agusto, en un afán de esconder que no era exactamente la Bellatrix que esperaban.

-Hermana - Narcisa Malfoy entraba con su despampanante ropa al verla torpemente parada en medio de la sala.

-Hola querida hermana - con una bulliciosa felicidad loca abrazo a dicha pariente incomodandola un poco.

-Por fin vienes a verme - dijo ofendida la esposa Malfoy.

-He estado ocupada, ya sabes como es esto - desecho fácilmente para sonreír pícara mientras paseaba su varita en su boca.

La mujer solo sonrió acostumbrada a las bromas para darle una orden a su elfo doméstico.

-Me gustaría saber si me prestarías tu biblioteca - pidió con rapidez la mujer no perdiendo tiempo en formalidades y sorprendiendo a su pariente por la petición - quiero más repertorio para esta nueva guerra y enaltecer a mi señor - puntualizó.

-Tan entregada a tu trabajo...enorgulleciendonos siempre a la sangre pura - condescendiente Narcisa sonrió para darle el pase.

-Nah, solo quiero ver que otras maneras puedo disfrutar el torturar a los muggles y sangre sucias inmundas - se jacto con seguir el juego mirando la gran casa que estaba segura la película se quedaba corta.

Al menos los personajes daban un aire a los actores... no entrando a ese tren de pensamientos por la falta de tiempo.

-Claro - Narcisa dio el pase a la gran biblioteca -espero que lo disfrutes, las maldiciones están de aquel lado y los hechizos imperdonables del otro...lo oculto en el pasillo A y las artes oscuras en el C - instruyó. 

-¿No me acompañaras? - mintió fácilmente en un acto de puchero infantil viendo como su "hermana" se iba.

-Si, tengo que irme, Draco todavía esta en casa y pronto irá a Hogwarts - informó rapidamente.

Al menos ya sabe en qué época está y puede que calcule que finales de las vacaciones de invierno si bien recuerda.

-Bien - se rindió fácilmente al ser encerrada con ese mar de libros -¿Por donde comienzo? - salto poco a poco descalzandose para mirar los largos pasillos -Esto será un infierno - se quejo al colocar sus manos en la cintura.

Esperaba que este cuerpo tuviera mejor memoria que el suyo.... porque esto sería difícil de recordar.

* * *

-No sabias que te gustaba leer - Malfoy olfato después de días de encierro dentro de su biblioteca.

-Ya sabes, todo por el bien de los sangre puras y mi señor - mintió con facilidad apuntando el asiento -eres bienvenido en venir a ayudarme - sonrió locamente por pura inercia.

Tenía una máscara que mantener.

El hombre sólo la miró con pomposo gesto para negar - No, sólo estaba curioso porque el señor ha preguntado por ti - 

-¡En serio ha preguntado por mi!- fingidamente se encendió cual adolescente en un teatro digno de algún premio de la academia, de seguro ya tendría una estrella en el paseo de la fama a este paso.

-No te emociones ... El señor tiene mejores cosas que hacer - olfateo arrogante el rubio platinado.

-Que mal - mintió con facilidad para hacer un puchero.

-Espero que mejores tus artes... y seas mas útil que solo torturar - con un ondeo el hombre solo se alejo como vino, ella solo rodó los ojos en un suspiro audible.

Se estaba cansando de esto y sólo hasta ahorita había leído cerca de 50 libros llenos de artes oscuras, maldiciones, cuentos y relatos relacionados con la magia antigua y negra.

Al menos descubrió que el cerebro de Bellatrix era funcional y fotográfico, además que podía utilizar las habilidades de dicho cascarón a su favor.

Pero conforme más leía se frustrada por la nula informacion.... quería buscar algo para cancelar la magia o algo por el estilo.

Se levantó para mejor salir a tomar un poco de aire y salir a explorar en su lado curioso dentro de la gran mansión, recordando cada curva, cada pasillo y pintura por sí se llega a ofrecer durante la guerra hasta toparse con un pequeño mini rubio platinado.

-¿Tía Bella? - incrédulo dijo el rubio con sus ojos abiertos.

-Oh pero si es el pequeño sobrino - pellizco las mejillas al adolescente -Has crecido mucho - se jacto.

Este solo se irguio en toda su altura - Claro tía - 

-Solo por tu cabello juraría que eres un black - se burló porque al final de cuentas Bella odiaba el cabello de su cuñado, ¿o solo era en los fic? no los abia así que ante el gesto exprimido del niño se rio -Se que pronto iras a Hogwarts, espero que estés enalteciendonos - 

-Claro que si tia, soy un digno Malfoy - orgulloso comentó ajeno su triste futuro donde en el libro seis fue obligado a ser un mortifago ante el fallo de su padre.

-Nah, yo digo que eres más black - desecho fácilmente para revolver el cabello -Debes disfrutar mas tu etapa niño, en lugar de seguir los pasos de tus padres - susurro complice.

-¿Porque dice eso tia? - horrorizado el adolescente abrió sus ojos.

-Porque es pomposo obviamente - sonrió descarada -mejor se un black, somos los mejores - insistió. 

-¡Bellatrix! - Narcisa regaño con sus ojos ordenando secamente a su hijo marcharse dejándolas solas - Espero no haber escuchado bien -

-Solo es una sugerencia hermana - alzó sus manos en derrota.

-Nunca te gustó mi marido - torció la boca la anfitriona.

-Ni el mío ...así que no me quejo - sonrió cuál loca saliendo del manicomio - pero no hablemos de hombres...mejor cuéntame de ti, me he perdido tanto - hizo un puchero cambiando el ambiente con exito.

Al menos eso le aseguro más tiempo dentro de la mansión antes de ser llamada.

Tenía mucho que investigar no queriendo acercarse a Dumbledore por ayuda, porque era orgullosa y sabía que con la maldición eso no valdría la pena porque a Snape nunca pudo quitárselo. 

Así que decidió mejor volver a encerrarse a la biblioteca hasta encontrar un libro interesante.

-Anulación de magia esto suena bien - sonrió cuál niño con juguete nuevo.

Sería el inicio de algo bueno si bien el título no la engañaba... Tenia algunas cosas que leer.


	5. ¿Porque no es fácil?

No sabía que hacer al respecto conforme tenía los apuntes requeridos para el experimento, nunca fue autodidacta ni nada por el estilo en su vida anterior...pero ahora tenía que forzarse a lograr algo por su vida.

Ser Bellatrix no era fácil, tener que fingir ser alguien que no es y además de loca, purista de sangre, fiel a Voldemort con beneficios.

¡Yiuk!

-Vaya no pensé que fueras de libros -Severus entró una tarde curioso de ver que estaba haciendo la loca.

-No lo soy...solo estoy curiosa, me he impuesto un plan de ser mejor para nuestro señor - añadió con una sonrisa desquiciada la antes muggle dando palmaditas a un libro cercano...aunque por dentro era "huir de ese hombre" que no podría decir abiertamente.

Snape sólo la miró con verdadera curiosidad detrás de esos ojos fríos, apagandolo en un instante colocando su frío esto...ese que es costumbre en el tipo.

-¿que te trae por aqui...Snape? - cruzó de brazos intimidante la mujer.

-El señor pregunta por ti...Bella - con voz gruesa anuncio el hombre.

-Oh, bueno...si me habla entonces tengo que ir -encogió de hombros para levantarse...pero por dentro ¡no quería ir!

-No...no es necesario - el cuervo mago solo arqueo la ceja imponente -Veo que puedes servir aquí - 

-Nah...si el me habla...entonces iré - terca anuncio la bruja en una contrariedad grave con su sentir, pero tenía que seguir portando esa mascara de fiel sirviente.

-Has cambiado -apuntó el hombre al detenerla, haciéndola carcajear por lo alto.

-Tan divertido...pero estúpido - apuntó con facilidad la mujer con su varita en mano.

El hombre sólo le dio una mirada molesta para girarse como vino, dejándola cuidadosamente alerta de lo que fuera vino a hacer ...y si ¿ya la descubrio? ¿si cambio mucho? ¿no se esforzó lo necesario? 

Solo maltrato su cabello segura de que estaba enloqueciendo...tenía que mantener su vista en esos libros si quería quitarse la mierda del brazo.

No quería ser mortifago...no quería matar...no quería ser Bellatrix Lastrange.

* * *

Malfoy era demasiado pomposo para su gusto, pero trató de soportarlo en las distintas misiones en que lo acompaño...incluso algunas veces se abstuvo de lanzarle algún maleficio ante el maltrato a la gente que no sentía importante.

Pero era Lastrange...así que tenía que seguir fingiendo por su bien.

-Esto es inaudito -con su voz llena de maldad el rubio platinado dio un gesto apretado a una familia noble.

Una que dio su apoyo en la guerra anterior, pero en esta no se mostraban tan favorables.

-No queremos estar en esto -dijo el noble con severidad.

-El se enterara de su estupidez--con su mirada cargada de desprecio se giro llamativo el Malfoy para dar una última advertencia -tendrán hasta media noche para decidir -

Con eso ambos se marcharon...ella comenzó a saltar emocionada.

-¿Nos desaremos de ellos? - con locura maníaca preguntó la usurpadora temiendo lo peor.

-Claro...esto será trabajo facil, deja todo como una advertencia y que no se te olvide la marca en el cielo -añadió con facilidad el hombre, como si esas vidas no valiera nada...le molestaba pero más el hecho de como le haría para hacer eso.

Si, conocía el maleficio de la marca en el cielo....por culpa de esos sueños de este sucio cuerpo, pero no quería matar...no era una asesina.

-Muy bien...por fin...por fin - canturreo con su varita en mano en espera de que esa hora marcada.

Esperaba salir bien de eso.

* * *


	6. Maldita seas

La ahora Bellatrix será muy buena mintiendo sobre su ocupación a favor del beneficio para su señor, pero conforme se notó sus diversos intereses el mas perceptivo de todos Snape comenzó a observarla con recelo.

¿Era tan difícil creerle? Considerando su propia fama…puede, pero intentaba ser la misma viciosa que recuerda en base a los libros que leyó.

Sin mencionar su loca referencia con Helena Bonham Carter como la actriz que la trajo a la vida, aunque físicamente era un poco diferente y sus facciones más notables.

Alguien noble de la sangre Black brotaba en el espejo, pero eso no era lo importante –Que quieres Snape…¿matar? ¿torturar? O simplemente fastidiarme con tu odiosa mirada – gruño con una sonrisa amplia jugueteando con el libro en mano.

-No te hagas la inteligente – el hombre se dignó a decir mientras esperaban a la siguiente reunión de este consejo de guerra en una habitación cerrada y oscura.

Cliché de villano.

-O dime si te gusto…porque creo que tendremos un problema ahí – lamió su labio tratando de parecerse a su estado de ánimo anterior, no era tan difícil, al ser de sangre latina la alegría estaba en su sangre.

Demasiado para el gusto británico y la ofendía demasiado por confundir locura black con su cultura, bueno puede que sus exageraciones en realidad dan ese toque que esperan de alguien con su fama.

-No- como si fuera algo grotesco el cuervo mago arrugó su nariz.

-Bueno…mejor aclararlo ahora –encogió de hombros la antes muggle para canturrear alegre alguna canción al azar de su poco conocimiento mágico, sería imperdonable pasar musica de los muggles.

Se supone que es purista.

Fue cuando el señor Oscuro junto con Malfoy entraron cual mesías en plena oración, era irónico como todos obedecían como si fuera algo digno.

Mantuvo su careta firme….zafandose de la cita con Voldemort.

No podia durar mas tiempo inventando excusas sin molestarlo, al menos tenía una referencia de cómo librarse de la marca oscura, pero tendría que hacer un ritual con la sangre de dicho dueño maldito o asesinarlo.

¿Por qué la vida no es mas fácil?

* * *

Era una mujer adulta, alguien independiente que no le gusta mucho pedir ayuda cuando cree que logrará algo por sí sola, pero como alguien de racionalidad madura a veces se da cuenta que tendrá que hacer algo al respecto si necesita un avance real en esto.

Necesitaba la sangre del tipo para hacer pruebas…pero ¿Cómo? La magia no es así de simple y es tan volátil que peligra muchas cosas.

Podría contra maldecir, utilizar runas para anular los efectos de dicha marca …o simplemente asesinar al mago oscuro, pero …era difícil, malo o no nunca ha quitado la vida de alguien repercutiendo por mucho en su moral.

Una cosa es pensarlo que hacerlo.

Sacudió sus pensamientos de nuevo resguardada en la mansión Malfoy apoyada de cerca por su querida hermana de este cuerpo, era algo satisfactorio que fueran cercanas antes de ir a Azkaban si no sería más extrañezas que explicar.

Miró el cuarto que le acomodaron para su estancia y decidió mejor comenzar a ejercitarse de nuevo, su cuerpo ya no lo resentía pero los efectos eran a largo plazo.

¿Quién diría que tenía tan pésimo estado físico? …los magos puristas y sus estupidez.

En su vida anterior no realizaba nada en soledad pero ha entrenado en distintas disciplinas a un punto decente, así que acostumbrar a este cuerpo fue dolorosamente largo.

Pero no se dejó vencer, tenía mucho que hacer antes que huyera.

Claro si pudiera.

* * *

-Mi querida Bella – Voldemort ahora la citó en compañía de Malfoy, haciéndola que apretara mucho el estómago y acercarse como lo haría su cuerpo.

maldecía por completo estar en Bellatrix, ¿Por qué no en un OC diferente? O alguien de menos importancia.

No…el mundo es malo y la lanza al lado villanesco pero no como cualquier tipo de relleno, si no la más mala y loca purista de sangre, seguidora a muerte del enemigo de la luz.

¡El universo la odia, llegó a esa conclusión.!

-Hola Voldemort –canturreo juguetona mientras se recargaba en el hombro de dicho vípero individuo, de cerca era peor pero mantuvo su actuación.

¡En serio merece el óscar!

-Vaya Bella, tu maestro está contento porque avanzarás en tus estudios…¿Qué has descubierto? – pidió el vípero mago.

-Bueno he descubierto muchas técnicas prohibidas entre los libros Malfoy, solo que tenga las manos en la biblioteca de Madre y lograre tener más variedad –soltó con facilidad sus palabras en un brillo maníaco –muchas cosas que hacer a esas estúpidas ratas roba magia –

-Oh, bueno entonces no es una pérdida de tiempo…. – sonrió el mago oscuro acariciando su espalda.

La ahora Bellatrix quería golpear la mano infractora que se paseaba poco a poco hacia abajo, los demás se hacían sordos de este intercambio tratando de soportar su máscara firme.

-Señor creo que debemos continuar con nuestra plática –Snape interrumpió con placidez y frialdad pasando su mirada entre ambos.

-Tan inoportuno Severus – el líder torció la boca con un chasquido serio –pero bien…lo siento querida nos vemos en otra ocasión –y con eso se marchó dejándola tan asqueada que se marchó a la mansión Malfoy.

Decir que vomito fue poco…se tuvo que duchar de nuevo.

No soportaba esas atenciones.

XXXXX

El tiempo es una perra cuando corres contra reloj en búsqueda de cualquier novedad, su participación activa en distintos movimientos caóticos fue mínima ante el interés de su señor para que lograra aumentar su repertorio.

¿Por qué? Tal vez era ciego en la fidelidad de la loca maga.

Pero fue durante una noche de luna llena que algo le paso en uno de sus experimentos, el dolor de cabeza que siguió después y el horror de las memorias de su cuerpo cayeron como balde de agua helada.

Esta mujer no merecía perdón…pero, ¡no era ella!

Decir que se la pasó noches y días encerrada con excusas penosas de no salir era poco, las lágrimas, la frustración y el enojo por cada una de la víctimas que recordó era mucho.

Cosas difíciles de asimilar …¿Cómo Bellatrix vivía consigo misma? Ah, es cierto no tiene conciencia.

Y era una perra.


End file.
